


Cinema

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Improv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-25
Updated: 2006-04-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin are going to see "the titanic", when Justin seems incredibly interested in the film, Brian has other plans.





	Cinema

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

* note: most sentences are said by Brian and Justin, but some of them are being said by the other people sitting in the hall.

* * *

**Brian:** "I can't believe we are actually doing this"

**Justin:** "I can't believe we are actually doing this"

**Brian:** "What, getting in without paying for the tickets?"

**Justin:** "Going to the movies"

**Brian:** "Oh... which movie do you want to see?"

**Justin:** "I would rather the Titanic"

**Brian:** "Oh my fucking god! We're in deep shit trouble... Don't you want to see "one day in the life of a slut?" It has some really good reviews"

**Justin:** "No, thank you. I would go with the titanic instead"

**Brian:** "But it's so sad. Like I know you, you wouldn't stop crying the whole fucking movie, and that would disrupt my efforts to get your dick out of your pants and into my mouth"

**Justin:** "Brian the point in going to the moves is very simple. You have a sit and watch the movie"

**Brian:** "No, you don't. I have spent most of my childhood with Michael in the cinema and believe me- people aren't going to the movies for that... that's why they are always in couples, see? No one ever comes in alone, unless he intends on jerking off"

**Justin:** "I don't believe "The titanic" is a move anyone with ever want to jerk off at"

**Brian:** "That's right, and that's exactly why I want us to go and see a different one"

... "Excuse me, gentlemen"

**Brian:** "Yes?"

... "Did you take your pick?"

**Brian:** "As for…?"

**Justin:** "He means the movie, Brian"

**Brian:** "Oh. We will go to..."

**Justin:** "The titanic"

**Brian:** "What did you do that for? I thought we were going to see one day in the life of a slut"

... "It has some really good reviews"

**Brian:** "Told you so"

**Justin:** "I don't care... the titanic!"

... "Fine, that will be hall 3, line 2"

**Brian:** "Hold it! Can you please check if line 10 is available?"

... "Yes, I believe it is... chairs 13, 14"

**Brian:** "Ok then, thank you so much"

"Oh wait! You didn't... PAY!"

**...**

**Brian:** "I am back, and I brought us some popcorn"

**Justin:** "Oh goodie!"

**Brian:** "Have I missed anything?"

**Justin:** "No that I know about"

**Brian:** "What is this movie all about anyway?"

**Justin:** "It's about the titanic, which was considered to be one of the top popular, and strongest ships ever made, and people believed it could never be broken or damaged, that it was the safest, most easy way to get everywhere you wanted"

**Brian:** "Where I want to get to is your ass"

**"B-R-I-A-N!"**

**Brian:** "What? I didn't do anything"

**Justin:** "You're being rude"

**Brian:** "So, are we surprised? I have always been rude, you should know..."

**Justin:** "And you should keep your little mouth shut because I want to see that movie"

**Brian:** "But it's kind of hard to give someone a blowjob with your mouth shut!"

**Justin:** "Aren't you clever? **HEY!** Don't you give me that look... I promise I'll let you blow me when we get home"

**Brian:** "But I thought that... since we're going to the movies and all..."

**Justin:** "You could suck me in public?"

**Brian:** "Yeah, wouldn't that be cool?"

**Justin:** "Huh? Straight people staring at us, mumbling stuff behind our back is cool to you?"

**Brian:** "I don’t give a shit about them. We haven't been doing it outdoors for a long time now and I thought it was a great opportunity for us to"

**Justin:** "So what's the point in going to the movies unless you watch the fucking film?"

**Brian:** "There is no point in watching the fucking film. This is why people go to the movies..."

**Justin:** "To get laid?"

**Brian:** "What else could they do here?"

**Justin:** "Christ! You are fucking unbelievable"

**Brian:** "And haven't even started blowing yet"

**Justin:** "Hush... the movie is getting started"

**Brian:** "Who gives a fuck about it?"

**Justin:** "Brian, what do you think you're doing?"

**Brian:** "Unzipping your pants"

**Justin:** "What for? So I could jerk myself off to the sight of a ship sinking into the ocean?"

**Brian:** "You're a teenager, remember? You can jerk off against a fucking tree for all I care"

**Justin:** "Keep it down"

**Brian:** "And what if I won't?"

"Then I'll see you two gentlemen to the exit door"

**Brian:** "Oops, sorry"

**Justin:** "See what you have done? You better behave yourself, Mr."

**Brian:** "And what if I don't? What if I want to fuck your tight little us right here? That is, if you still find me as attractive"

**Justin:** "Still find you as attractive? Brian, you are a **GOD!** "

**Brian:** "SO what is your fucking problem?"

**Justin:** "My fucking problem is that I want to see the fucking movie and you are fucking distracting me..."

**Brian:** "Oh, so it's fucking working?"

**Justin:** "Damn right it is. Now, keep your filthy hands away from my body, please. People are going to puke all over the place once they see what you're trying to do to me"

**Brian:** "They can fucking die... I don't give a fuck!"

"Would you please keep it down, you two?"

**Justin:** "Yes, ma'am, I apologize..."

**"JUSTIN"**

**Justin:** "Brian, please... not now and certainly not here"

**Brian:** "Why not? Are you afraid to be seen with me, writhing under me, whimpering with need? You know I can do this if I want to, which I obviously do... I am not ashamed of you"

**Justin:** "It has nothing to do with it... all I want to do is keep my mind off the sex and..."

**Brian:** "Excuse me?"

**Justin:** "I said, all I want to do is keep my mind off..."

**Brian:** "I have heard you, little twat! How dare you underestimate sex like that?"

**Justin:** "Huh?"

**Brian:** "Never mind"

**Justin:** "Brian... stop it!"

**Brian:** "You watch the movie; I never liked watching anyway"

**Justin:** "I don't care... you brought us here so you better behave. I want to see this hot actor"

**Brian:** "What hot actor?"

**Justin:** "I knew that will get your attention"

**Brian:** "Answer me"

**Justin:** "Leonardo De Caprio. And he is just about to lose his shirt"

**Brian:** "Great..."

**Justin:** "He is also going to make love passionate sex..."

**Brian:** "Uh Huh..."

**Justin:** "To a woman"

**Brian:** "Jesus! You just made my dick soft!"

**Justin:** "Well, no problem with that since we are watching, not fucking"

**Brian:** "Are you fucking kidding me? I can't watch that shit!"

**Justin:** "Oh my god! He is so **PERFECT!** "

**Brian:** "It can't get more perfect than that"

**Justin:** "Jesus Christ, Brian! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

**Brian:** "It's easier to fuck WITHOUT your clothes on. I should know"

**Justin:** "Don't you have any fucking shame?"

**Brian:** "Should I?"

**Justin:** "Good point indeed. Now I am rock hard and it's all because of you"

**Brian:** "That's why I am here... to ease your pain"

**Justin:** "Oh god! Not here Brian... people can see us"  
 **Brian:** "That's what makes it hot!"

**Justin:** "You're so fucking unbelievable. Suck my dick..."

**Brian:** "I see I have managed to convince you Sunshine"

**Justin:** "Shut the fuck up and don't push your luck. Suck me..."

**Brian:** "Gladly, bossy little twat"

**Justin:** "How can it be... that you... always get... what you... want?"

**Brian:** "I believe it's not only me who is getting what he wants, this time, Sunshine. Hmmm"


End file.
